


Wizards, Princes and knights! Oh my

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, phillester - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sent away to the kingdom of Shire by his parents. In a matter of three weeks he safes the life of the young prince and is made his personal serving boy.<br/>Dan also happens to be a wizard and anyone who is found to be able to do magic is put to death. He confides in the young prince and soon their friendships ablaze.<br/>This is a roleplay that took place on Omegle.<br/>My writing buddy would like to be credited as Kat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards, Princes and knights! Oh my

Exactly three weeks ago Dan's parents had handed him a bag of supplies that would last him his three day journey no more and no less They told him that he could have a better life there and that the man that they had gotten him assigned with would be able to help him with his special...'talents' you see, Dan was a wizard. He had magic abilities that not just any one had. Due to it being so rare however though it did scare most people and anyone found to be using magic would be put to death. They'd hugged him and said there goodbyes and off he went to the kingdom of Shire. It had been a long journey but finally he had arrived. He had been assigned to work with his families old friend and the healer of the castle. He was also to do basic service boy duties during the meal times of the royal family. This had been fine for a few weeks to come, until one day during dinner time Dan stopped one of the other serving boy's put something into Prince Philips drink before serving it to him, he watched as the prince put the goblet slowly to his lips, he couldn't let this happen. He ran as fast as he could, knowing he was breaking almost every rule ever. He snatched the goblet from the prince before he could sip at it, just as he did the man who had tested the drink to insure it was safe dropped down dead. Philips farther the king had been so impressed with Dan's 'brave' act that from that moment on he made Dan Philips personal serving boy, which meant basically taking care of the prince and ensuring that no harm came to him. All the while he was still to train as a healer and train his magic. It was going to be a lot to tackle and today was his first day in full service to Phil. He was on his way to the prince's room with a tray holding the man's breakfast for that morning. Once he arrived at the other's chambers he gave a small knock and waited for a response before entering "Good morning Prince Philip" he said politely "I hope you slept well indeed."

 

Phil sat up, stretching out and remembering today was the day that person Dan was to start serving him. He started to think of what it would be like before he heard a knock, telling him to come in. He gave a soft smile to the boy "I did, thank you. What's for breakfast this morning?" he asked

"You have sausages with eggs, a glass of juice and oatmeal" he listed softly, walking over to where the prince was now sitting up and carefully handed the meal to him before stepping back and pulling a list from his back pocket "By the looks of things you have a very busy day today, prince" he said softly, mostly to himself then to Phil. "Shall I lay out your clothes?" he asked, returning his attention to Phil.

Phil took the meal and thanked him softly, giving a charming smile. "Please do. And Dan, know that you're allowed to call me Phil. " he informed and took a breath before taking a bite of his eggs, starting to think a bit.

Dan gave a small nod "Yes Pri--Phil. Thank you." He turned to the wardrobe and begun to pick out clothes that would be suitable for the day's work that the prince had ahead of him. Training and meeting people and paper work and meetings and more training. He couldn't imagine living a life like the one Phil did. He carefully lay the clothes he'd picked out over the changing screen that was located in the corner of the room "Is there anything I can get for you, Phil?" he asked politely.

Phil checked his schedule and gave a sigh at all the things on it, glancing up at him "Yes, actually" he gave another charming smile. He finished his eggs and drank his juice, leaving the sausage and oatmeal untouched. "Can you take this and dump it for me? And maybe say I ate it all if anyone in the kitchen asks"

Dan bit his lip and gave a small nod "Oh um yes sir" He said softly, taking the tray from the prince. He gave a small smile and headed for the door, having no intention of dumping the perfectly good food. The serving staff only ever got rations so this would be a good treat for later. He rushed back to his chambers which were only rather small and in the back of the healing room. He stashed the food under his bed and hurried back to the room "All done, sir" he said quickly, giving a tiny smile.

Phil knew exactly what would be done with the food, smiling a bit to himself. He got up and changed, just finishing when Dan walked back in "Thank you, Dan. And I'll have you know that I tend to dump food for every meal, so get used to that" he hummed, trying to hint for him.

Dan gave a small nod and a tiny smile once more "Oh okay, yes sir" he was starting to get the feeling that Phil was onto him already about stashing the food and it would seem as if he had no problem with it at all "Is there anything else that you will need this morning, sir?" he asked.

Phil thought about it and shook his head. "No, I don't think so" he smiled a bit "Thank you. Oh, and Dan?" he hummed "Make sure you get the plates down there at around ten, that's the time I have all my plates for the day sent down"

Dan giggled a little bit to himself and gave a nod "Yes sir, I will." He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he turned for the door "I'll be seeing you later, Phil. Have a good morning" he bowed his head out of respect before he left the room, heading back to his own to enjoy some oatmeal before he would start his healing training for the day.

Phil smiled a bit after him and finished getting ready, heading to his busy day of chaos.

Dan completed his morning healing training, rather frustrated by the end of it "I just don't understand why I would go through the bother of making all these medicines when I can just magic them better!" he complained to the family friend as they walked back toward the chambers of the prince as he was to serve him lunch there. "Quiet down, you can't just go round saying that stuff here! you'll get yourself killed" warned the other.

Phil was back in his room waiting, laying face down on the bed, already exhausted from the day, knowing it wasn't even halfway through yet. He heard the knock on the door and just grunted his response, pulling a pillow over his head.

Dan headed into the room, laughing softly to himself at the sight that was in front of him "I'll see you later Dorrin, looks like I've got a bit of work ahead of me" he joked softly, waving goodbye to the family friend Dorrin. He closed the door behind him and sighed "We need to get you into your armour, Phil" he spoke gently.

Phil grunted again in response before moving to look at him "Any chance you let someone slip poison into my food?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"No chance of that, sorry. It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. Come up, up you get" he said softly, walking toward the wall where Phil's armour was "Up, up. Come up" he encouraged.

Phil sighed and groaned again but nodded "Will you help me fake sick tomorrow?" he asked curiously, heading over to him.

You: Dan laughed and rolled his eyes slightly "Now why would you want to do a thing like that? and if I did it would mean you'd have to spend all day with me and I'm sure you'd hate that" he said softly, laying the armour out piece by piece.

"I'm sure I would hate it less than my plans for tomorrow" Phil shrugged and slowly started getting into his armor. "I need a break"

Dan nodded "Fine, if you really want to I guess one day won't hurt...but that means you'll have to stay here with me all day long..." he trailed off "I'll go fetch your lunch."

Phil grinned "Thank you" he hummed a bit "Tell them I'm feeling extra hungry today too" he winked and finished putting the armor on, sitting back down.

Dan giggled and nodded "Of course, sir" he turned his back and headed down to the kitchen, passing on Phil's message and waited. The food came out to him rather quickly which was good and rather impressive. He returned to the chambers and lay the tray on the bed "Lunch, is served."

"Thank you. Lock the door and then come join me" Phil smiled and picked out a few things for himself, splitting it evenly with Dan.

Dan smiled a little bit and nodded, locking the door "You're really much to kind, you know that. Right?" he asked, sitting on the bed carefully and starting to eat.

Phil shrugged a bit "I don't know if I'm kind.. I mean, it helps make sure you don't stab me or poison me, or worse, tell on all the times I complain"

Dan chuckled "Well, the other servers get treated much worse then you're treating me, sir. So you are kind. Believe me" he sighed heavily and turned away.

Phil shrugged and kept eating, thinking. "Once I'm in charge, everyone will be treated much nicer.."

Dan bit his lip and raised a brow slightly "Everyone?" he asked, being careful about what he was to say next. He couldn't tell the prince about his magic but he also didn't truly believe him when he said everyone.

 

Phil nodded "Yes, everyone. We are all equal people and we deserve to be treated as so. And I'll make sure it happens"

Dan gave a tiny nod "What about...?" he trailed off, not being able to say it "Never mind. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful king some day!"

Phil raised an eyebrow "What about what? Please, voice your concerns"

Dan shock his head "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I said nothing" he said quickly, panicked he shoved a giant mouthful of food into his mouth so he wouldn't be able to speck.

Phil nodded slowly "If you're sure" he mumbled and took another bite, trying to take his time with eating.

Dan slowly chewed through the mouthful that he'd shoved it, starting to regret doing it now. It took him a while to get through it and once he had he sighed and trained his eyes on the floor "Magic's" he said in a barely audible whisper.

Phil's eyes lit up at the words "Oh yes, I will definitely make sure the magic's get treated correctly. You know, I read about them so often.. Its so.. Amazing" he breathed

Dan let out a heavy breath of relief at the other's words "Oh...well that's good, that's really good" he whispered, glancing up at the other.

Phil gave a smile and nodded "Might I ask why that matters to you?"

Dan swallowed thickly and chewed on his lip. He glanced down at the plate and his eyes turned a deep brown ish gold as the spoon from one of the bowls lifted from it.

Phil's breath caught and he covered his mouth, actually shocked and amazed

Dan let go and the spoon fell back into the bowl "That's why" he said simply.

"That's so.. Amazing" Phil smiled wide and moved his hand from his mouth "Please, promise you'll show me more tomorrow"

Dan gave a small chuckle and gave a nod "Alright...but you can't tell a soul! I quiet like having my head attached to my neck"

Phil nodded "Of course, I promise" he smiled kindly "This stays between us"

Dan gave a nod and smiled sweetly "Thank you, so much" he sighed contently "Now, you should really get going."

Phil nodded and took his last few bites. "Walk with me?"

Dan shrugged "Am I allowed? they didn't really tell me all that much about what I would have to do if I'm honest."

Phil nodded "you really just do whatever I say" he chuckled "And if there's anything you want to do, I am best at covering ass"

Dan laughed softly and gave a nod "Alright then" he climbed to his feet "Like I said, you're much to kind. Shall we?"

Phil nodded and smiled, walking out with him, a bit more relaxed now that Dan was with him.

Dan walked with Phil down and out of the castle and around the back to where all the other knights were already training "Oh! Phil, where you been?" he heard one of them call, as for which one he wasn't sure. 

 

Phil gave a charming smile. "Sorry I'm late, I had just started this amazing book. I couldn't put it down until I finished the bit I was on" he lied easily

Dan heard a laugh come from one of the other's "You? reading? never heard a better joke in my life! now come on then!"

Phil chuckled and walked over, heading to get started.

Dan sighed softly and turned to go, knowing Dorrin would have him do Magic training this afternoon in the thick of the forrest.

Phil watched him go, waiting for him to be out of sight before getting into training.

Dan first went to meet Dorrin in the healing room before the pair headed out into the thick forrest where they wouldn't be caught to start the training. It was good and Dan had already improved a lot since he'd arrived here. It was looking like his farther had been right in sending him here.

Phil trained for a long while before heading to his meetings. He didn't get back to his room until seven, an hour later than usual or allowed.

 

By the time Phil returned to his room, Dan was already waiting for him with a very large spread laid out on the table to Phil's dinner "Welcome home, sir. Please. Eat." He said politely.

 

Phil gave a tired smile and locked the door behind himself. "Join me" he assured and sat down, looking the food over and making himself a plate.

Dan gave a small smile and relaxed his stance, taking a seat by Phil and starting to pick out some food for himself carefully "Good training?" he asked.

Phil nodded "Tiring, but good. I've already learned it all, so now it's just practice" he shrugged "I could do without it"

"Never enough practice" he said softly with a warm smile "You're a knight, it's going to be your job to protect us all one day" he chuckled softly.

Phil chuckled as well "I guess so" he agreed "But for now, can't I just nap?"

"You'll have all day tomorrow to nap" he gave a small wink "I've already put word in that you weren't feeling very well at lunch" he informed.

Phil smiled wider "Thank you, Dan. You're a lifesaver" he hummed "I will have the chefs make you a cake" he laughed "Or, well, me a cake"

Dan laughed softly and nodded "Saved your life twice and I've only been here three weeks" he beamed.

"Both times I am very grateful for" Phil agreed and smiled, taking a large bite of food "Tell me about yourself"

Dan laughed "Well at lunch you wanted me to kill you so I'm glad you've change your tune." He gave a slight shrug "There's not much to tell, honestly. Just a peasant from out side of Shire."

Phil chuckled "Guess so.." he hummed "You're more than just a peasant, Daniel. I mean, you showed me your tricks at lunch"

Dan cringed slightly "Please for the love all that is holy don't call me Daniel" he laughed softly "I'm a wizard peasant then" he smirked.

Phil chuckled "I understand, Phillip is the worst" he agreed and smiled "And why are you here, wizard peasant?" he teased

"My parents decided it would be better for me. Dorrin, the healer here is a friend of my families so they convinced him to train me, then he got me serving and then here I am!" he chuckled softly and gave a slight shrug "Like I said, not much to tell."

Phil nodded "Alright" he smiled more "Well, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, seventeen in about a months time, yourself?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen, turning eighteen soon" Phil nodded and smiled "We aren't that far apart"

Dan nodded in agreement "Not far apart at all. So then, what's your story then?" he asked.

Phil hummed a bit "I mean, you've heard all there is, I'm sure.. And you've read my schedule, so you know what I do with my time"

Dan chuckled "Nope, I told you mine. You tell me yours. Fair is fair you will find!"

"Well, I mean" Phil laughed a bit "I don't know.. I'm not very interesting. I do enjoy reading, and I love conversation.. But conversation like this, not with the other trained people" he waved it off a bit. "I got in trouble a year or so ago, so now I'm under very strict watch"

Dan raised a brow slightly "Trouble?" he asked "What kind of trouble?" he smirked slightly to himself.

"I mean, it's not important" Phil blushed a bit and took a large bite

"I want to know" Dan whined childishly "Please" he begged.

"Well, I was caught.. Having unmonitored intimate interaction in here.." Phil blushed deeply

Dan grinned and giggled a little bit to himself "You need to be monitored to be intimate!?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I mean.. I wasn't supposed to be doing anything intimate.." Phil explained and picked at his food "Not with him, at least.."

Dan's eyes widened even further "Him?" he asked, the biggest smirk in the world on his face in this moment.

Phil nodded "Yea.. You see the issue, then" he mumbled and glanced up "Do not mention this to anymore.."

Dan chuckled "I won't....so you're...gay?" he asked softly, calming himself a little.

Phil nodded "I am" he confirmed and took another bite.

Dan nodded "And the family...?" he asked, taking a bite from a chicken drumstick.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked

"They know you're gay? but they don't accept it..?" he asked around his mouthful.

Phil sighed and nodded "Well, my mother doesn't care.. My father does.. He wants me to find a woman, which I would rather not.."

Dan nodded "Yeah, that must suck" he sighed "Although, it is strange that your farther would then make a gay, wizard peasant from outside of Shire your personal serving boy" he smirked.

Phil choked on his food a bit, coughing and taking a drink. "You're gay?" he asked, shocked

Phil choked on his food a bit, coughing and taking a drink. "You're gay?" he asked, shocked

Dan laughed at Phil's reaction and gave a small nod "Yup, parent's don't exactly know though. Dorrin doesn't either" he shrugged.

Phil nodded slowly "Ah" he smiled softly "Well, I won't tell a soul"

Dan smiled sweetly "You're keeping a lot of secrets for me, aren't you? anyone would say you fancy me" he joked with a smirk.

Phil chuckled "Well, that's up to interpretation" he winked

Dan giggled and blushed, looking away from him for a moment "Oh shush" he mumbled.

"I mean, you're handsome, and kind.. You haven't tried to kill me yet, actually the opposite.."

Dan chuckled softly "Well, I wasn't going to let the prince die now, was I?" he asked.

Phil shrugged "I don't know, maybe"

"Anyone who would is a coward. You should of seen the look on your face though when I took the goblet though" he laughed.

"I didn't expect it" Phil pointed out "It was strange" he blushed a bit

"True. But you did have a look on your face like I just ripped the head of your favourite teddy" he giggled.

"Oh shush" Phil blushed and laughed a bit

Dan chuckled and sighed a little to himself "Okay, fine. I will, I will" he sighed "So, tell me about this guy you got caught with" he smirked.

Phil waved him off "He used to train me, actually."

"Oh I see, aren't your parent's worried that it could happen again?" he asked.

"Well, you see. They told us the relationship could continue" Phil gave a fake smile. "But, they said they would give him enough to live on for the rest of his life if he ended it with me. Can you guess what he picked?"

Dan gave a small nod and sighed a little bit "That must of hurt a lot. I'm sure you loved him, I've never been in love myself. Isn't really to many people looking for a wizard in their lives" he shrugged.

"I'm glad it happened.. I mean, if not, I would probably still be with his stupid ass" Phil sighed "Which is pathetic, because I knew he was in it for money from the start"

Dan laughed a little and gave a small nod "Well, at least you got to experience it, some people never do" he smiled sweetly.

Phil nodded "True" he hummed and picked at his food a bit more "Still sucked"

Dan chuckled and nodded "I'm sure it did" he sighed, picking at the food himself "I should get going..." he trailed off.

Phil frowned a bit at that and went to stop him, but ended up nodding. "Alright, I'll have these plates ready by ten" he assured "Take anything you want"

Dan nodded and smiled a little "Thank you" he started to collect up some food and bowed slightly "Alright...I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? bright and early so get some sleep." He turned and headed for the door, glancing back at him for a moment before he left.

Phil nodded "Goodnight, Dan" he smiled softly and finished eating after a moment, setting the trays outside the door.

Dan headed back to his own chambers and stashed the food, not being hungry any more but it would make a good breakfast. He went to sleep fairly quickly and woke before the sun to ready himself and collect breakfast for Phil before he headed up there to wake him for yet another day, the day in which they would have to spend the entire day together since he was playing sick.

Phil slept peacefully, but he woke up a bit early. He got ready for the day and waited for Dan to bring his food, reading a book by the window.

Dan knocked on the door and waited for a response before entering, just as he had the previous day. "Hello my ill Phil" he giggled at the rhyme.

Phil chuckled and gave two obviously fake coughs before laughing. "Morning, Dan. Sleep well?"

Dan nodded "I did" he said, setting the tray on the table "Yourself?" he asked.

"Best sleep in a while" Phil assured and went to sit at the table, grabbing what he wanted and pushing the rest towards Dan, giving a smile

Dan smiled "I won't eat it now, but I'll 'dump it out'" he half teased "I had what I took last night this morning. I'll have to inform that you're unwell today as well." He smiled and gathered the food, turning for the door.

Phil nodded "Alright, I'll be here.. Tell them I don't want anyone to bother me but you as well"

Dan nodded "Will do." He smiled sweetly and headed down to his room first and then back up to the room they simply called Inform room and it's where all the workers informed the high ups about anything they needed to. He told the staff there about Phil and his wishes before heading back down to his room "All done, the news should reach your parents shortly."

Phil was back reading his book, having finished his food. "thank you very much. What would you like to do today?"

Dan shrugged "I could use a good relax if you ask me. I don't think I've had much relaxing since I got here."

Phil smiled and nodded. He went to his bed and laid down, patting the spot next to him "Join me"

Dan bit his lip and gave a nod, going over to the bed and laying down carefully next to him "Well...isn't this...intimate" he teased.

Phil nudged him "Shush" he chuckled

Dan laughed "You're going to get caught again!" he smirked.

"Well you see, the difference here is that we're both dressed, and I don't have your cock in my mouth"

Dan laughed loudly and his cheeks instantly went a bright red colour as he was rendered speechless.

Phil chuckled and gave a smile, pulling the blanket over them more.

Dan glanced over at him as he did so, chewing on the inside of his cheek "Do you think you'd love someone that much ever again?" he asked once his words had returned.

Phil blushed a bit and nodded "I mean, I'm sure.. Or I hope so.."

Dan nodded and sighed a little to himself "It must be nice, to love someone so much you'd risk being caught with them."

Phil shook his head "No, I didn't really love him.. I just.. Wanted to" he mumbled "And I thought my parents weren't home, but he planned it so we would get caught.."

Dan bit his lip and gave a small nod "Oh...I see. Like I said yesterday, I've never been in any kind of situation that even kind of resembled love."

Phil nodded "You will be. I mean, as far as I can tell, you're pretty fantastic"

Dan laughed "No one would even look twice at me, not here. I'm just a serving boy" he shrugged.

Phil chewed his lip "I mean, you've caught my attention" he gave a weak laugh

"Well, you didn't exactly have a choice in being around me, did you?" he laughed, nudging him gently.

"Not how I meant it" Phil blushed a bit but laughed anyways

Dan chuckled and sighed a little bit "So...you wanted to see more magic?" he asked "Like what?"

Phil lit up "Anything at all" he chirped

Dan rolled his eyes "Wow, that really narrows it down!" he sighed. 

 

Phil shrugged "Anything works! It's magic!" he laughed.  
Dan chuckled and sighed "Let's start with this then, shall we?" he asked, looking over at the door as his eyes shifted colour and the door locked.  
Phil smiled wide "That's so cool..." he breathed. 

Dan laughed "If you say so, It's still fairly weak magic but it's getting there." Just as he'd finished the sentence he could hear footsteps coming down the hall towards them.


End file.
